A new world with a new problem sequel to: The Exiles Return
by Porphyrion
Summary: Seven years.thats how long Percy has been an Olympian and his life has never been better. He has a wife and two amazing children but the war is looming. In less than a decade it will arrive and more allies are needed. Unbeknownst to Percy allies are about fall into his lap but it will take a long time and another war in a land different than any he's seen before, will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1- welcome to middle-earth

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the lord of the rings all rights go to their respectfully owners. Here's chapter 2 hope the length makes up for the time it took to write it. Won't be writing or updating for a few weeks because I'm going on vacation to Indiana in a few days and won't have time nor Internet connection to my phone like I usually do so once I land back in pheonix I will start to work on chapter three so as always read and review .**

* * *

Welcome To middle-earth

Previously

Percy POV

"Artemis, ever since you and I began dating I've been happier than I have ever been in my life, I never want it to end. So in order to ensure that I have one small, incredibly important question to ask you." I said nervously.

"Artemis will you marry me?"

"Percy I..."

"Yes of course I will Percy!" she shouted and wrapped me in a hug surpassing even Tyson's. After we separated I put the ring on her finger and we teleported back to our world. Once we arrive in Olympus I noticed that Apollo was back on the council I smiled at him and Bowes in front of Zeus.

"What is he doing here Zeus?" Hera screeched.

"He is returning to the world of the gods. I am vetoing the councils decision and making him an Olympian god. Now Percy have you decided on a wife?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"I have my lord. I wish to, with your permission of course, to wed your daughter, Artemis." I said with certainty and no hesitation in my voice.

"I will allow this on two conditions." he replied.

"Name them." I said without hesitation.

"Did you get our allies?" he asked

"Yes my lord the dark king has been destroyed and the one our deal was made with is now queen, their help is now all but guaranteed they are massing their troops as we speak although it is going slowly, they will not be ready for several years I'm afraid." I answered while the council was whispering amongst themselves in confusion.

"Excellent then you have completed one condition. The other is not nearly as difficult. I merely ask that you call me dad once you two are married." he said with a smirk.

"Done." I said without a moments pause to think an returning his smirk with a warm smile.

"Then I Zeus king of the gods and father of artemis hereby give you my permission to marry her. May you both have a long happy life together. "

"thank you... Dad. I said before being blasted with energy to be made an Olympian and given a throne next to Artemis. We sat there in complete happiness until Zeus called for my attention.

"Percy, my boy, I would like you to take over for Dionysus as the camp director if you would like to. You would still be allowed to visit Artemis as often as you like if the campers training gets remarkably better than it is now and can stay at a stable level. Do you accept?" he asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

I looked to Artemis for her opinion and she she nodded gently before squeezing my hand to show her acceptance and understanding. I smiled and looked back to Zeus.

"I would be honored lord Zeus, I do love that place and would be more than happy to take over for him." I answered getting an extremely happy reaction from Dionysus as he literally bounced up and down on his throne while zeus simply smiled and joined in on the laughter that had followed Dionysus' outburst.

After the meeting I went aphrodites to discuss wedding plans. After several grueling days of planning and Artemis attacking aphrodite for hitting on me we had finally finished and everything was set. A week later I stood at the altar with Apollo standing next to me as my best man. I took in the sight as I waited for Artemis to walk down the aisle with Zeus. We were waiting at a part of the sea that only my father and myself knew about but we had made it do everyone was dry and could breath comfortably. As I took in the sight of a beautiful bed of coral with teeming wildlife the walking down the aisle song (lol I have no clue what it's called so this is what I'm gonna call it) began playing and I saw Artemis in her golden dress being walked down the aisle. I was absolutely speechless, she was easily more beautiful than anything I had ever seen. As I looked at her I smiled and the world seemed to slow down. I took her hand from Zeus and helped her to the altar before we began the ceremony.

After vows and what not Percy POV

"Do you Perseus Jackson son of poseidon and chaos take Artemis to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in Health, until fading do you part?" Hera asked me I looked into Artemis' eyes and said with great certainty and not a hint of doubt

"I do."

"And do you Artemis daughter of Zeus and Leto take Perseus as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in Health, until fading do you part?" Hera asked Artemis.

"I do." Artemis said with just as much resolve as I did.

"Then with the power vested in me as the goddess of marriage I pronounce you husband and wife, Perseus you may kiss the bride." Hera said an I happily obeyed.

*one year later*

I walked in to my palace to see my Seven year old son and daughter run up o me and hug my legs. I smiled and kneeled down to wrap them in a hug before looking up to see my beautiful wife smiling at us. I stood up and gave her a kiss earning a groan from our kids. We just chuckled and went to put them in bed for the night.

"How was the hunt?" I asked her.

"It was great Thalia managed to take the final shot at python and kill him while your son and daughter took down an entire legion of monsters by themselves. They are quite the swordsman. She said happily as we laid in bed. "What about you how was your day?"

"Terrible," I sighed.

"Father is making me leave again, I can't get him to let me take any one with me this time though. I don't want to leave you three." he said before hermes flashed into our hallway before knocking on the door.

"Yes," I called out.

"I did it Percy he's letting you take 4 companions all of whom must be gods." he said with a wide smile.

"thank you so much Hermes I owe ya one." I told him before he flashed out.

Earlier today Percy POV

"Please you have to help us." a small group of gods I had never seen before said running in to the throne room terrified.

"who are you?" Zeus asked them.

"My name is elrond, I am an elven lord of Rivendell. This is my daughter arwen, and my friends gandalf the grey, aragorn Ellissar, heir of Isildur, legolas the prince of mirkwood, gimli son of gloin, boromir son of denethor,and bilbo baggies of the shire here to speak for the hobbits. We are in desperate need of aid, the dark lord sauron the deceiver, as he is called has reignited a war against our lands that we cannot hope to fight. At least not alone. We come here asking, no begging you to help us. In return we will offer our troops to be at your disposal whenever you need as long as they can be spared." the first man said. I took the silence as a opportunity to survey the group. The one who was talking, Elrond I believe his name was wore a scimitar of amazing craftsmanship for a mortal at his side and a suit of light weight armor that consisted of a chest plate, grieves, bracers and a helmet that he held in one hand all made of a blue and gold metal. The rest of the group was garbed in similar armor except the tallest one held a staff and had a robe and hat marking him as a wizard. As we assessed the situation Zeus looked to me and Athena to get our opinions. We both said that it would be beneficial to help them so the three of us gave our word to aid them in their war. After they left with our guarantee to send aid we discussed who should go.

"What about Ares?" I asked.

"No he'll do more harm than good, what about Poseidon?" Zeus replied.

"No he'll never go with Amphitrite pregnant. The others won't go for various other reasons either so all that's left is either myself or Perseus, and I must stay to be sure that olympus is defended should our enemies rise too soon. Perseus is the only one that would make sense to send." Athena said. Zeus, convinced then decreed that I would go.

*time skip to when Percy tells Artemis*

"Who are you going to take?" Artemis asked me.

"Well I was planning on asking you, Nico and Thalia and leaving the kids with either your father or mine. I don't want them getting hurt." I told her. She nodded in acceptance and she flashed to the hunt to get Thalia while I went to get Nico.

I flashed to the underworld and grabbed Nico before flashing back to the hunters camp without giving him a moments chance to realize what was happening. He fell on the ground in front of the hunters and Artemis in a daze earning a chorus of laughter from every one before he jumped up sword in hand before he sheathed it recognizing us. He bowed to me and Artemis before looking at me expectantly.

"Nico Di Angelo and Thalia I wish to speak with the two of you and Artemis alone." I said before walking towards my tent. After a short walk we arrived inside my tent. It looked just as I remembered it, it was pitch black with a blood red helix on the front flaps. Inside there was a stone table made of obsidian with a single chair behind it and 2 in front. There was a stack of weapons in one corner and a seeing glass on the table. On the back wall was a portrait of shruikan my great black dragon who unfortunately was in Alagaësia helping Eragon. I gestured for the demigods to sit and they did without hesitation.

"Alright no first I'm going to explain everything to you before you decide and if Zeus doesn't like well he can take it up with me when I get back. Now Athena Zeus and I were in the throne room discussing battle strategies and how to postpone the rising of Kronos and all them when a group of some very odd people burst into the throne room asking for help. Their land is in a different world again and we have to go help. They're under attack by a man called Sauron the deceiver who is in the shape of a great eye that watches over his lands that they call Mordor. His armies have swept across the free people's of their world and he must be stopped. Now I am going to be leading a strike team of warriors to assist them and join their little fellowship to destroy the one ring which has all of Sauron's power contained within. If the ring is destroyed then he is destroyed but it must be unmade where it was created and our teleporting powers won't work. He has defenses against it. So we have to do it the hard way. Fight a war and then march up to his gates fight his armies and destroy it. Oh and did I mention that the ring wears down the will of the holder so that the seekers of the ring for Sauron can find you. His wraiths are drawn to its power so it is nearly impossible to hide from them. Now I want you three to make up my elite team of warriors. I believe that together we will be unstoppable. Will you accept?" I explain to them.

The looked at each other nodded once and turned back to me before saying

"Lets go kick his ass." they said together and I smiled at them and nodded saying

"Hell ya, what about you Artie are you coming?" I asked with a crooked smile earning a little blush and a nod.

" of course I am. Someone's gotta keep you from screwing up right." she said with a light laugh. I rolled my eyes before leaving for Alagëasia.

"Eragon." I called out as I walked through the gates of new vroëngard. Suddenly I was surrounded by 10 people on dragons with their swords drawn.

"You know, you really shouldn't attack people who have more power in their pinkies than anyone on this island." I said tauntingly.

"you don't have more power than our master you fool." one said and I laughed.

"Well if that's the case Then why don't we find out."I said drawing my sword. Suddenly there was a earth shattering roar that could only come from one thing.

"Your in trouble now, shruikan is coming. He makes our dragons look puny." another said smirking.

"I know but what is going to happen and what you think is gonna happen are two completely different things." I remarked as my great black dragon soared towards me.

"Shruikan!"I yelled with glee as he landed and bounded over to me as I grew to his size so I could embrace my dragon. The others all went slack jawed at the display before I saw saphira and Eragon walk up.

"Hey perce how ya been." he asked me as we grabbed each others forearm and patted the others shoulder.

"I've been good almost had to throttle you students here like I did to you but other than that I've had a pretty uneventful couple years since my children's birth." I replied.

Really you have kids now. That's great you and Artemis still together then?" he asked as we walked to the main part of the city.

"Ya we got married shorty after we left and not 2 years after that she gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. The boys name is Achilles and the girls is Lilith. They're great kids too, already fought and killed they're first legion of monsters last week." I said with a proud smile.

"that's great, well on to business. The riders can be ready to assist you at a moments notice so if you need us now then we shall go."

"no this is nothing like that. The war is not expected to happen for several years but I have a war in another war to deal with so I was hoping you could have murtagh come to my world to cover training the demigods while I deal with that." I replied.

"Of course if he's fine with that any ways. Is that all you came by for?"

"Just that and Shruikan." I replied before we said our goodbyes and I went wait for murtagh. After a few minutes I saw a red dot in the sky soaring towards me. Once it landed I saw murtagh jump down and give me a fleeting smile.

"So I assume eragon filled you in on the details." I said as we got on our dragons and flew off to the portal I made to get us back to manhattan.

"Yes he did to the best of his knowledge but I am still wondering who I'm going to be teaching." he replied.

"Well in my absence you will be taking over as camp director and the master swordsman. You'll teach the basics to the newer campers and for those that know the basics you'll begin to teach them the more advanced moves. The best in camp you'll be teaching the most advanced moves to with Chiron's help of course. But your students will range from 7-18 with varying degrees of skill. And try not to irritate them too much. Most of them have some type of powers they can use at any point in time. And be sure to keep them in shape and ready for anything, whether it be capture the flag or an attack on the camp. If there's an attack on the camp you'll need to help but other than that you should be fine." I explained. Be nodded in response and we continued on in silence. Once we arrived at camp I briefed Chiron on what was happening and that I had to leave to take care of it so I was having murtagh take my place. He nodded and gave murtagh the tour while I went to the hunters cabin. Once I walked in I knew something was wrong it was completely dark and no one was to be found. I continued into the dark cabin when suddenly I felt a hand on my neck and some one kicked the back of my knees forcing me to my knees. I flashes to the door way and ignited my hands in a radiant flame. The first thing I saw was phoebe with a malicious smile plastered across her face and then something hit me in the back of the head knocking me out.

When I awoke I was in the throne room but only myself phoebe and the man I hated we're there. Phoebe was tied up in a corner while I was laying unbound in another. Kronos turned to me before I saw a flash of light and Hyperion stood next to him. I stood and summoned my swords and armor when I suddenly felt a major reduction in my power. I looked down and saw a cut across my ribs that oozed red blood. Not golden Ichor. I was mortal again. I looked upon them with hatred and got into my ready stance.

"How did you two rise without the gods knowing?" I growled at them.

"Quite easily, my father actually helped us get free." Kronos replied casually. As soon as he said this Hyperion hurled a fireball at my head which I promptly dodged by diving to the left. Phoebe had gotten free but was under Kronos' time spell and couldn't move. I stood tall and blocked an attack from Kronos' scythe. While summoning a wave of water to entangle Hyperion I kicked Kronos back 5 feet and stabbed my sword through Hyperion's skull sending him back to tartarus. As soon as I withdrew my blade I was kicked in the side by Kronos and I flew into heras throne with enough force to crack the heavyset stone in multiple places. I got up as quickly as I could blocking a multitude of attacks from the scythe. I ducked to dodge a blow aimed at my head and his scythe crushed heras throne. I stabbed forward and his scythe deflected it before Kronos stabbed me through the chest. It was at this moment that the gods decided to arrive.

"Father?" Zeus said in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes my son, I am here. Your greatest hero has fallen by my hand and Heras throne is already gone. She will be easily defeated now." he replied.

"Percy, no!" Artemis screamed.

"I'm sorry my love." I said before I summoned all of my power into one final attack and I called on the sea within me and had it blast out wards destroying him and sending him back to Tartarus. The cost however was great. As he dissolved into dust I fell to my knees as blood poured out of my chest. Artemis ran over to me and held my head in her lap.

"I love you Artemis." I whispered to her.

"And I you, don't leave us Percy. The children and I won't be able to stand it. Please, don't give in to death." she whimpered back.

"I'll try to st..." I tried to say but the darkness over took me. The light leaving my eyes as I went limp in her arms.

Artemis POV

"no..." I whispered to myself as I saw the light leave his eyes and the green iris' go dark. I broke down and cried as I saw the love of my eternal life die before my very eyes.

"Come Artemis." my father said solemnly

"We must discuss what to do in his absence." I nodded unhappily and went to sit on my throne next to apollo. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly at me.

"What now?" my father said solemnly. Everyone kept quiet thinking the same besides Ares began boasting that he and his children would go and get the allies ad bring them here after they fought the war and would protect the camp and Olympus.

"We don't need that weakling." Ares said before I blew up on him.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole. He was a better person and a better warrior, you will never even come close to matching his prowess. so sit the fuck down you little bitch." after my little out burst the others began to stare at the two of us while Ares came walking over to me. As he rose his hand to strike me across the face a bright golden glow rippled through the throne room and the fates came into bein before us and spoke in their ancient voice,

"the lord of time rises, his true intent realized. May his enemies tremble in fear of his mere presence, we give you..." as soon as they said that a wave of darkness swept across the room and fear began to take hold of my heart and soul before it faded to reveal Percy surrounded by all of our symbols of power before they faded away, my own husband was the new unwilling host to Kronos.

"Perseus Kronos Jackson. the god of gods, creation, the hunt, fate, god hood, weaponry, close combat, war, strategy, loyalty, oaths, and time, welcome the newly appointed king of the gods and demigods. The newest Olympian god. Perseus my lord, please, take your throne in between Zeus and your father." As she said this Zeus' throne shrunk in size to match ours and a gigantic new pitch black throne rose making our thrones look like the chair you would find in the average kindergarten class room. The enormous structure was made of a sleek a obsidian with silver etchings depicting every weapon known to man and god alike, every war in the history of the world. There were etchings showing the greatest hunts of all time. Above it was a statue showing his battle between Kronos and Hyperion right before Percy's death. The statue was also made of the obsidian and was reflecting the flames of the grew to 30 ft. tall rather than our 25 ft. height and sat in his throne. He smiled warmly at me and I saw his eyes, they were exactly the same as when I saw him last a sea green color and I felt my fear melt away when he said my name.

"Artemis," he whispered.

"Don't talk to my daughter as if your actually Perseus Jackson. You will never be him you will always be known as the crooked one father." Zeus growled.

"I am Percy, nothing will ever change that. I can feel the power of Kronos in my blood but his soul has been crushed. The old lord of time is gone forever." he said swearing on the river Styx. He was unharmed in anyway and proved what he said was true. My father paled and began apologizing but was silenced by a raised hand from Perseus.

"There is no need to apologize to me, it was necessary for your outburst so that my wife and queen, if she will accept the position, would believe it was me. Well Artemis. Will you be the queen of the gods by my side?" he asked me. I managed a smile and nodded and suddenly a new throne erupted next to him and I stood as mine began to dissolve. He stood and grabbed my hand to help me to the throne with a warm smile and I felt the powers of my husband begin to surge through my body but I knew that this was nothing compared to the power that Percy held within himself. He dismissed the council so that we could prepare for the new quest that we both knew was necessary. "Percy are you sure were going to be ready for the war in time." I asked him.

"Yes I believe that we can be ready in time but we will need many more allies along with my brother Harry and his friends and allies. There will be another war after the one in middle earth against Sauron. I have managed to strengthen the bonds holding our enemies and we struck a major blow to their attack strength when I crushed Kronos' soul. They are weak right now so we have time but it is still limited now come my love we must go to assist them before the war in the north begins. Thankfully you and I can be in more places than one at a time or the elves and dwarves would fall and the world of mankind in their world would come crashing down in an hour of wolves and splintered shields. Let us go and fetch Thalia and Nico." he replied an I nodded in response. He teleported to the underworld while I went to the hunters to get Thalia.

Percy POV

After Artemis and I split ways to get the children of the big three I teleported to the throne room of the gods to speak with Zeus before I got Nico.

"Zeus," I said when I arrived getting his attention. He looked directly at me showing me I had hi undivided attention.

"I need to know why I was exiled back before I went to Alagaësia. I need to know." I continued.

"Athena called for a vote but the vote was rigged she had gone to the Olympians who hated him most first to guarantee their vote then she proceeded to the few that did besides hades your father Hermes apollo and myself and threatened to curse them and they're children with the in ability to plan any type of strategy and battle skills for the next two thousand years if they did not agree with her. They all gave eventually and she brought the matter to the council and after the vote I had no choice but to decree you exiled otherwise there would have been a civil war among the gods. And many of us would have been cast into Tartarus. And possibly have been forced to fade. I couldn't let that happen it would destroy everything you had fought for. I'm sorry that you were the price of peace but..." he answered before I cut him off.

"I see thank you dad I am glad that war among the council was avoided and I understand you had no choice now I must go I'm placing you in charge of the council while I'm dealing with the war in middle-earth." He nodded and I teleported to the throne room of the underworld to find Nico in the throne rather than hades and he was holding his head in his hands.

"Nico?" I asked. He looked up and I saw his eyes were blood shot and there were streaks running down his face from what I assumed were tears. He stood and bowed before slumping into the throne again.

"Nico what happened, where's your father?" I asked him and he tried to compose himself before he told his tale.

"He's dead percy, alcyoneus came and attacked. He was born in the underworld but didn't know until he had weakened m father enough to where he was barely standing. My father used the last of his power to teleport me and alcyoneus to the hunters camp and siphon off much of alcyoneus' power to me so that the hunters had no problem in helping me destroy him. But I was his heir. With him gone I'm in command of the underworld. I'm his replacement. What of I'm not up to it Percy I can't fail him not now he can't fix it anymore he completely faded." he told me.

"You are ready Nico this is your destiny, you were meant to take his place. And now I need your help come with me and help me fight this war with Artemis and Thalia. We need allies for the next war against whoever might attack.(an you thought I would tell you who attacks this early didn't you.) please Nico it will help you keep your mind off of this." I tell him and he nodded before standing and grabbing hold of my outstretched arm and allowing me to dictate where we teleported to. I teleported us to the hunters camp. When I got there the hunters all rushed me and tackled me in hugs after hearing I had died from ares they had been depressed and irritable until Artemis had come back to the hunt telling us I had come back to life more powerful than ever. After they had tackled me and hugs and punches were set around most of them towards me. Everyone finally calmed down enough for me to create a portal to hobbiton. Nico, Thalia, Artemis, and I stepped through after waving to the hunters. As soon as we stepped through 4 hobbits knocked us over after falling down a hill. The fastest one began yelling at the two with blondish hair before realizing we were standing there looking at them oddly. They then introduced themselves,

"My name is Samwise Gamgee and this is mr. Frodo Baggins." The fat one said.

"My name is merry and this is pippin brandybuck." another said.

"Ahh nice to meet you. My name is Percy Jackson, this is Artemis, Nico, and Thalia." I said gesturing to my wife and friends when the one introduced as Frodo yelled

"get of the road, quick." before scrambling to the side and hiring behind a log. We all quickly followed after I sensed a great evil coming towards us on horseback. Once we had settled we heard someone fall to the ground from Ty back of the horse and peer over the log. Unable to see anything pipin tossed a bag of mushrooms to one side gaining the things attention. As it wet to investigate we all ran in the opposite direction to get away. After we got to a safe distance we stopped and looked at Frodo.

"Sam and I must get to Bree." he said and we all looked at popping as he said

"Bucklebury ferry, this way follow me." before he took off running. We followed quickly and before long we ran into more of the wraiths. One attempted to attack us as we raced for the ferry. I drew my sword as I prepared to defend my wife an friends. What I didn't expect was Artemis to flash to me, grab me, and flash back to the Derry firing arrows all the time with Thalia and for us to set sail. They all collapsed from fear ad exhaustion from the running and quickly fell asleep.

Was it good bad? Let me know. An any ideas are welcomed thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Im putting all of my stories on hold so that I can focus on one story at a time I'm going to start with the falloff the gods and once that ones finished I wilbegin working on the war again.**


End file.
